Talk:Newsletters/@comment-26160279-20181221130352
I just read the latest newsletter and that rhymes about the Holly and the Ivy really caught me, so I'll try to make my analysis through the verses. #1: The Holly and the Ivy/ When they are both full grown/ Of all the trees that are in the wood/ The Holly bears the crown. The Holly is a plant which meaning is associated with protection, peace and happiness, being largely used as a Christmas decoration. Another reason for this is that, for Christians, its leaves means Christ's thorn crown and the fruits, Christ's blood. So, The Holly bears the crown can probably be associated with this. However, considering the Dark Parables Universe, we have that The Holly can probably serve to represent someone, as The Ivy represents Ivy Green and, using the same logic, Holly could be a Prince or King of a Forest. (Of all the trees that are in the wood/ The Holly bears the crown). I guess it's fair to say (even due the image BTG used to illustrate these rhymes) Holly probably represents James. Also, the verse When they are both full grown ''could mean Holly and Ivy were already destinated to something since the beginning. #2: ''Holly has a flower/As white as the lily flower/And the mother gave birth to a sweet child/ To be the Frog's daughter Holly and Ivy's flowers are both white as a lily, but flowers also mean prosperity, fecundity, happiness, etc. My thinking here is that this verse represents James and Ivy during their marriage. First of all, the word Frog was written with an "F", as it is a person - and James is referred as the Frog Prince. Second, the flower could mean that, in this time, he is happy for finding his True Love, so he's still open to the world. And, with the last verse, we know they had a daughter, although I'm still not sure about Frog's daughter. ''Could it mean she was cursed as well? #3: ''Holly has a berry/ As red as any blood/ And the mother gave birth to a sweet child To remember the curse and the love. We can take that As red as any blood ''mean their inconditional love for each other and their daughter, referred this time as a memory of curse and love. This imagery is very interesting. This child is no more just a child, she's a sign of two opposite things. Maybe, by this time, James discovered he was immortal and Ivy not, so he loved them more than anything in his life. #4: The holly has a tingling/ As sharp as any thorn/ And the mother gave birth to a sweet child/ May the small grow strong'' The tingling here represents James' fears. If he discovered that he'd be immortal and his loved ones would die, he started growing cold to the world. May the small grow strong ''probably means their daughter would pass through rough times. We could even assume that, by this time, Ivy could already passed away, so James grew more and more cold to the world, for the sadness of his daughter. #5: ''The holly has a peel/ As bitter as any feleira/ And the mother gave birth to a sweet child The mortal life will cease after all. This verses means either Ivy or the young princess' death. By this time, James' had already started to change to a man very different than that Prince Ivy met once. Notice that, in all the cases, the child was sweet, meaning that whatever was her parents (or her father's) feelings, the kid wouldn't be affected by it. Another thinking I had is that, from #3 to #5, the verses could represent James' marriage with another wives, but I couldn't say exactly which ones. Also, the last verse could represent his feelings towards all the deaths of his loved ones. In the end, no matter what he tried, the mortal life would cease and he'd be alone again. Of course, it's just my opinion, so, please, feel free to add your own!